1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter press and more particularly to a filter press provided with filter cake discharge means to facilitate discharge of cakes from filter cloths after squeeze filtration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After squeeze filtration by the use of a filter press, cakes adhered to filter cloths must be discharged as filter plates are opened. For this purpose in a conventional filter press of the type, an operator hits filter cloths or bars for hanging cloths with a hammer to cause vibrations in vertical directions in the filter cloths after filter plates have been returned or opened one by one. However, such vertical vibrations in the filter cloths are not sufficient to shake out the cakes adhered to the filter cloths. If the discharge of the cakes is incomplete, it is clear that the residual cakes adversely affect the following filtering operation.